Fighting Fate
by rebeccag239
Summary: Wemma Au. Emma a college graduate gets a summer job as a home help for three children and their parents. What happens when the husband starts to confide in Emma with their problems and they start to grow closer.
1. The job

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic alert from me. This will be an AU so nothing related to Glee will be involved only Emma and Will but that is it. Hope you enjoy anyway and it should be 13-15 chapters. The plot line runs as Emma is a college student who has just graduated who gets a job as a maid/nanny for a couple and their three children and obviously she starts falling for the husband(Will) and he starts confiding in her about their problems. Also Will is married but not to Terri to an OC.

Fighting fate

Chapter one: The job

"Why is there never any jobs when you want to find one" Emma Pillsbury shook her head as she sprawled out on the sofa scanning her Ipad. Her roommate Gina shrugged her shoulders

"It's the worst time summer" she sighed coming back to sit next to Emma "People are too busy on holidays to post jobs. I`m sure you will find something"

"I hope so" Emma sighed. Her mom and dad basically said she was on her own now she had left college to earn her own money but so far nothing had come about.

"Anyway I need to get ready for my date with Jeff" Gina grinned as she stood up and walked into the bedroom she and Emma shared.

"Gina is so lucky" Emma thought to herself. Her parents had a trust fund so she didn't need to work and she and her boyfriend Jeff had been dating for what Emma seemed like forever. Plus she had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, Emma always said she should have been a supermodel. All Emma had was one boyfriend and when she found out he had been cheating on her she got rid of him. Emma then flicked through the IPad then sat up when she noticed an advertisement. True it was only for summer while the two oldest children were at home from boarding school but could turn into something more

"Found something" Gina grinned as she came back into the living room

"I think I might have" Emma nodded as she clicked the link and started to fill in the form that was attached to it

"Did you send the advertisement" Josephine Schuester smiled at her husband who nodded

"I posted it online this morning and I also put it in the local newspaper" Will replied

"So I guess we should get replies soon" she replied. "I mean we can cope with just Jacob at school but when Ruby and Michael come home next week for the summer holidays I can't cope" the brunet shuddered as Will placed an arm around his wife's shoulders

"I`m sure whoever you pick will do great" he smiled "Look I have to go. The board rung me this morning and I need to come in early. Tell Ruby and Michael when they get home that I'll be home late" Will smiled at his wife as he gave her another kiss and then made his way out of the door, Josephine sighed, she loved Will but sometimes he could spend too much time at the office. Although she was guilty too with her health food company but today she needed to be at home to welcome her eldest two seventeen Michael and fourteen Ruby home from boarding school

A few hours had passed and Josephine had just finished cooking a meal while her youngest Jacob was having a nap in his room when she heard the front door open and a pair of heels run in closely followed by a pair of giant footsteps

"Mom!" she heard a yell and turned around to see her middle child and her only daughter Ruby engulf her in a hug.

"Hi sweetie" Josephine smiled as she stroked her brunette hair "Hi Michael" she waved to her eldest son who grunted and then ran upstairs. Josephine sighed they had been having some problems before Michael went back to boarding school and now looked as if he was still the same

"Don't mind Mikey he was like this all the way home" Ruby rolled her eyes "So how is Jacob "her green eyes glazed over at the mention of her baby brother

"He`s just upstairs having a nap." Josephine replied and Ruby nodded. The pair went into the kitchen where they chatted about school and other things

"So dad won't be home for a little while" Ruby said disappointed. She understood her dad`s workload but sometimes she wished he would be there a lot longer. She was her daddy`s little girl and was probably closer to him than her mom

"You know how your father`s workload gets but maybe we could do something at the weekend" Josephine replied stirring a pan "Oh before I forget you and your brothers are having someone to look after you this summer. Cooking, cleaning"

"I know why Jacob and to some extend Michael but why me" Ruby pouted

"Ruby you are fourteen. I know you think you are grown up but sometimes teenage years are the worse years to get into trouble" Josephine tried to reason with her daughter but it wasn't working. Sighing as she heard the stomps going upstairs from Ruby she just hoped that Will would be home sooner than she expected

(A couple of weeks had passed and Emma had just received an email to have an interview. She hadn't told Gina just in case she didn't get the job and therefore wouldn't need to move out but just told her roommate she was going to see her parents for the weekend. Emma looked up at the large house before sucking in a breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened to see a slim middle aged brunette woman with a friendly face)

"Emma is it?" she questioned and Emma nodded "I`m Josephine Schuester" Shaking her hand she followed Josephine into the house and followed her into the sitting room

"You have a nice house" Emma politely said

"We do our best" Josephine smiled as she sat opposite Emma "Ok so first of all the job entails looking after mine and my husband's three children while we are working. During term time it will only be the youngest one but summer time my two eldest are home from boarding school

"Are they here?" Emma looked around. Josephine shook her head

"Michael is out with a friend and Ruby is out shopping. Jacob, the youngest one, is with my sister" she explained. "So Emma what qualities do you have"

"Well I`m very clean and practical" Emma explained "I also have had experience babysitting my sister when she was younger so I understand how small children can be" The pair then continued to talk about other aspects of the job

"So Emma if you are successful I will let you know within a few days. Thank you for coming" Josephine thanked Emma who gave a small smile and then left the house leaving Josephine on her own

"Congratulations Gina" Emma smiled at the glittering engagement ring that was on her friends hand. Jeff had proposed while Emma was at the interview

"We haven't set a date yet" Gina explained "But I was so shocked I didn't think it would ever happen" she smiled

"Really Gina" Emma replied "I mean you have been going out with each other since high school" Gina pretended not to hear her friends comment then jumped when the phone rang sharply

"Hello" she answered and was surprised it was for Emma "It's for you Emma" she replied as Emma picked the phone up

"Hello?" Emma answered

"Emma its Josephine. Me and my husband had a talk and we decided that you are the best candidate for the job. Can you come in about a few weeks?." Josephine replied

"Y-Yeah I'll have to tell my roommate but apart from that of course!" Emma excitedly said before arranging details then placed the phone back while Gina glanced at her friend keenly with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell your roommate about what?" she replied and Emma sighed. This could take a while

Next time

Emma tells Gina about the job and then moves in where she meets the three children and of course Will. But will things go as smoothly as she thinks they will

And there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it. As usual chapters should be weekly unless I have another eye operation which if I do I will tell you all about it in due course. This is a little different for me just doing Will and Emma but not in a glee universe or any more glee people so if it seems a little unsure at first I`m sorry about that and I will try and improve on it in due course. Anyway please review and I'll try and update as quickly as I can.


	2. Meeting the family

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 2. One of my reviewers asked if Emma has OCD and no she doesn't as this is completely AU apart from the names of Emma and Will. Hope that helps and hope everyone enjoys

Fighting fate

Chapter 2: Meeting the family

"I got a job" Emma grinned "That was Josephine the mom on the phone."

"When did you go for that? You didn't tell me" Gina was perplexed but she was excited for Emma

"Last week when I said I was visiting my mom and dad. I didn't want to say anything in case I didn't get the job!" Emma glanced up at her roommate who gave a huge smile and hugged Emma

"So I guess I don't need to ask you to move out since you will be moving out anyway" Gina smiled

"Yes you can move Jeff in, You are getting married after all" Emma replied "I won't be moving out for a few weeks because I have to email Josephine my details then sort out train fair. But when everything is sorted I'll be moving" She gave Gina a smile

"I know that having Jeff here is going to be amazing but I am going to miss you you know" Gina replied. "So how many children will you be looking after? And what is the father like" She shot a smirk to Emma who pretended to ignore her friends smirk. She knew what she was like about trying to matchmake her with her friends

"There`s three" Emma replied "Jacob the youngest is six then there is Ruby who is fourteen and the eldest is seventeen. As I told you before hand Ruby and Michael will only be here for the summer and then it will just be looking after Jacob. And as for the husband I don't know…" she trailed off

"There isn't one?" Gina looked surprised "No wonder she wants a nanny and a maid"

"No no there is a husband he just wasn't there. Josephine said he was working late but she didn't mention his name" Emma was finding this slightly awkward almost as if she felt she was hiding something from her roommate which of course she wasn't. Gina then suddenly jumped as she felt her cellphone ringing

"That's Jeff I better answer it" she explained as she went to chat to her fiancée. Emma then pulled the throw over her knees on the sofa and started to wonder about what games she could play with Jacob and wondered if she should bring something for Ruby and Michael as well, to break the ice as well so to speak, Emma then pulled a notepad from the sidetable as she started to make notes regarding things to buy and maybe some clothes to make a good impression. Things were moving pretty fast but for Emma this was a good thing

(A few weeks had passed since Emma had received the job offer from Josephine and now she was making her way to the Schuester household to start her post. Emma had also had her hair cut as well so instead of having it long she had it cut in a bob, making her look slightly younger . Emma had also brought some flowers for Josephine and her husband, and two ITunes vouchers for Michael and Ruby followed by a toy truck for Jacob. The train then stopped at the station and Emma got up and made her way to the door)

"Emma" she heard a call and she turned around to see Josephine waving to her

"Josephine" she said surprised to see her boss standing there "I would have been ok coming to your house myself"

"Don't be silly" Josephine scolded Emma "I want to meet you and make sure that you are ok"

"These are for you" Emma presented Josephine with the flowers "Well for your husband as well"

"These are lovely" Josephine beamed "Oh speaking of Will he is here today. I managed to drag him away from his job so that he would meet you since he wasn't here for your interview."

"Does he work a lot?" Emma glanced at Josephine as they put Emma`s luggage into the trunk and got into the car Josephine was driving

"I mean he works but he does get home from time to time to see Ruby, Michael and Jacob. Don't get me wrong I don't mind him working but sometimes I wish he would spend a bit more time at home" Emma glanced at Josephine who was trying hard not to cry but she wasn't hiding it very well

"I`m sure he does his best" Emma was trying to be polite but she was curious to get to the Schuester house and to see this guy.

"So how are things with you Emma" Josephine changed the subject, Emma started talking about Gina and Jeff`s engagement and how she had started to get luggage sorted as the car drove along on their journey back to the Schuester house

"I wonder what this woman will be like" Ruby replied as she sat on the sofa next to her older brother

"Just as long as she stays out of my way I don't really care" Michael scoffed

"Mikey you do know not everyone wants to know what goes along in your life" Ruby hit her older brother in the arm, Michael was almost going to start a fight when he noticed his father coming in and decided to shut up leaving Ruby annoyed

"Mom not home yet" Will replied sitting on the sofa next to Ruby who shook her head

"She only left an hour ago so I don't think you should get too worried yet dad" Ruby joked. Suddenly the door opened slowly and Josephine walked in followed by Emma

"Hey" Josephine grinned "Guys I would like you to meet Emma. She is our new maid/nanny while you two are at home from boarding school" She glanced at Ruby and Michael

"Nice to meet you" Ruby smiled at Emma as she gave her a sharp hug.

"Yeah hi" Michael added however he didn't add anything else as he was a typical teenage boy not wanting to say too much

"Glad to meet you" Emma also added. Ruby then looked at her mother as if to say can I go now and Josephine nodded. Ruby then ran out of the front door closely followed by Michael tossing a basketball behind him

"Sorry about that. I promised them they could go out after they introduced yourself to you" Josephine apologised to Emma however she was looking at Will on the sofa. He then noticed Emma was there and slowly got up from the sofa and held his hand out to Emma

"Hi" he murmured shaking Emma`s hand "Sorry I didn't see you before there. I must have dozed off"

"No problem" Emma added although she was starting to wonder what sort of family she had come to. Josephine then took Emma to the kitchen so she could show her around and she also showed her the dining room as well and the children`s bedrooms

"Will doesn't really take too kindly to strangers. After a couple of days he will get better. Michael too although he is mostly teenage boy behaviour. Ruby you shouldn't have a problem with" Josephine beamed at the mention of her middle daughter

"Ruby seems sweet. Michael also. I know what it might mean for him at his age having a nanny when he`s seventeen" Emma replied

"I`m so glad you aren't freaking too much about it. Most of my friends don't understand why I married Will but underneath that stern exterior he `s a sweetheart really, it just takes a bit of time to get through to him that`s all" Josephine explained. Emma nodded but underneath it she knew things wasn't right within the Schuester family and she wanted to know what were the problems bubbling underneath the surface. She just sat in silence as Josephine carried on making the main meal

"Can I go and ring my friend" Emma asked her and she nodded. Emma then went into the dining area to ring Gina up however she wasn't in. Emma then left her a message saying she was there ok and then went back to talk to Josephine

Next time

Emma and Ruby go shopping but something Emma sees regarding Ruby she isn't too happy about. Meanwhile Will discusses Emma with his work colleague and Josephine invites Emma to her ladies meeting

And there you go. The next chapter will be a bit more of a filler as the chapters rumble on there will be filler. I should update it next Tuesday but as you know real life gets in the way sometimes but hope that won't happen. Anyway please review and I should have it up as quickly as I can.


	3. Secrets and lies

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three. Like I explained in the second chapter this chapter might be a little bit filler but I hope you all understand

Fighting fate

Chapter three: Secrets and lies

"Morning Ruby" Emma said cheerfully as she passed the younger girl who was seated at the dining table eating some cereals "Sleep well?"

"Suppose" Ruby mumbled through her cereals "Did you?" she glanced at Emma. She didn't want word going back to her mother that she had been rude to their new home help

"I did" Emma nodded "I didn't think I would what with staying in a new house but yes I did" She smiled reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a bowl "Have you got any other cereals" she glanced at Ruby who paused for a moment but then nodded

"I think mom has some somewhere" she replied reaching into the cupboard and pulling out some different cereals pouring some to Emma. The pair then returned to the dining table

"I was thinking about heading into town. Try and see where I am and find some shops" Emma replied

"Well I was heading into town with my friends anyway" Ruby replied "So I could come with you if you wanted" Emma then glanced at Ruby she wasn't expecting the girl to be so nice after her behaviour the previous night

"Why are you being so nice" Emma replied

"Because I don't want mom getting back to me saying I have been awful. So in the house I will be nice but when we are out I want you to stay your distance. I don't need a babysitter. Deal" Ruby hissed as she picked up her bowl and made her way back into the kitchen

"Deal" Emma whispered as Josephine came into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie. Wasn't expecting you up so early" Josephine said puzzled as she filled a glass up with some water

"Me and Emma were just heading into town this morning" Ruby smiled at her mother as she headed upstairs to get ready

"That`s nice that you and Rubes are getting along so well. Emma I also wanted to ask you something. I`m the leader of a ladies group and I just wondered if you would like to come along next week. Will is out of the house and sometimes I just like hanging with someone else" Josephine gulped the water and glanced at Emma who nodded

"Yeah. That would be nice" Emma smiled "I better get ready before Ruby starts wondering where I am" she gave a laugh as she made her way upstairs leaving Josephine on her own. She glanced at her water cup and was finding it peculiar that her daughter was acting this way but she shrugged it off. Maybe Ruby was getting out of that rebellious teenage phrase and was just being a nice normal teenage girl.

"I'm surprised you called me in today" Will said surprised as he placed his messenger bag on the chair and took off his jacket. His work colleague a male who was about the same age as him just shrugged his shoulders

"Sorry Will I know its Sunday but we have all this paperwork to get through." Mark, which was the name of his colleague, glanced at him

"Yes but what if me and Josie had planned something on Sunday like a day out" Will glanced at Mark

"What. You and Josephine never go out. You are always in the office and she is always with her lady friends" Mark scoffed

"Yes but we have this new home help and I thought with her around we could do more…" Will trailed off as he could see Mark glancing at him curiously

"Another one?" Mark raised his eyebrow "What happened to the other one"

"Nothing but this is just while Michael and Ruby are at home for the summer. I think she will go when they return to boarding school. But yeah "Will sighed

"So what`s her name. Is she hot?" Mark glanced at his friend keenly

"Mark I`m a married man. I don't go hitting on all the girls like you do." Will glared at his friend who had a bit of a reputation as a ladies man "But she`s called Emma, she`s just graduated college and she`s got middle length red hair and big brown eyes. The kids seem ok with her as well which I`m glad at. The last one Ruby was a real nightmare so I`m just hoping she`s got out of her teenage rebellion stage"

"And what about Josie. Is she ok with her?" Mark glanced at Will

"At the moment she is yes but I`m worried that one day she might just turn on her. That is why I`m also trying to keep my distance. As you know the last girl Josie got a little bit jealous and we had to get rid of her." Will sighed

"Well don't be too nasty to her. There`s a distance from being too friendly and being a nightmare" Mark instructed his friend and Will nodded. Maybe his friend was right

"Maybe your right" he sighed "I'll have a word with her tomorrow when Josephine goes to her club and maybe get to know her a bit more. Now let's see if we can get through these documents and maybe see a bit more of the weekend" The pair started looking through the documents but Marks comments were weighing heavily on Wills mind. He knew what happened with Jessica but that was Josie`s fault as much as his as she couldn't trust Will but now maybe the trust was back there and he could strike up a friendship with Emma. He sighed as he flicked through a document and decided to have a word with Josie in the morning before he set off to the office

(Emma walked through the shopping mall glancing in the shop window. She had bought a new tee shirt and also some makeup as well as she had found out that Gina had took most of her make up so she needed some more. Deciding that she needed to go back to another clothes shop before she went to meet Ruby she headed back but then all of a sudden she noticed a group of girls hanging round one of the stone lions that were on one of the walls. Scrunching up her eyes Emma swore that one of the girls looked like Ruby but she crept a bit closer just to be sure)

"So Rubes. Glad you could join us today. I thought you were grounded except going to boarding school" one of the girls spoke

"I am but I pretended that I was only going shopping with our new home help. Well mom thinks that anyway. She is so desperate for me to get along with this one" Ruby spat out blowing a ring of smoke from the cigarette she was smoking

"And what is this woman like" the other girl rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't even call her a woman. She`s only just graduated from college so she is only about ten years older than I am. Trust me I can wrap her around my little finger. I`m meant to be meeting her to go home in half an hour but if I`m a bit late ill just make an excuse and she will believe me" Ruby smirked

"So should we go back to that shop and try and shoplift that jacket you wanted" The first girl glanced at Ruby who nodded. The three girls then departed leaving Emma still hidden behind the wall. She knew she couldn't just ambush them but she also knew that Ruby needed help. She was still going through a difficult phrase but she needed to play this carefully, Emma decided that she would keep an eye on Ruby out of the three children as she knew that she was the one who needed the most help. Emma then decided that the skirt she wanted wasn't as important as she wanted but she knew that Ruby would be late anyway and that Emma would have to fake her reaction. Picking up her bags she made her way to the point where Ruby was going to meet there and thought about what she had just heard

Next time

Josephine and Will have a fight about what happened with the last home help and Emma and Josephine go to Emma`s first ladies meeting. Meanwhile Ruby and Michael have a heart to heart about Emma and what should be their next move

And done. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should move things more along and then I think the chapter after that will have the first significant Will and Emma scene so things are coming along not too fast though. Anyway please review and the next chapter will be soon.


	4. Luncheons and lounging

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four. The pace after this chapter quickens up a bit so I suppose that's good

Fighting fate

Chapter four: Luncheons and lounging

(Josephine walked down the stairs, last night's cup of coffee still in her hands, and was about to make another cup of coffee to wake her up for the day when she noticed Will sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bagel and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked surprised to see his wife)

"You're up early" he said surprised

"I just couldn't sleep. I think my migraines are back" Josephine sighed rubbing her temples. Will looked sympathetic "I`m still going to my luncheon though" she shot back and Will nodded

"Of course. You never miss those, I was just thinking about me and Emma maybe having a word while you're there this afternoon. I haven't had time to talk to her yet" Josephine lifted her head from the coffee pot

"Emma is coming with me to the luncheon". She replied smoothly

"Oh I thought she wouldn't be interested. She doesn't seem like the type to listen to women talking about their lives. I'll catch up with her later" Will replied

"Why so you could try and make a move like you did with Jessica. I know she did all the running but takes two to tango Will. You're lucky I took you back for the kids' sake" Josephine hissed

"Josie that was a mistake. You know it was. You're the only woman for me. You have to believe that" Will smiled smoothly "Look if you want I'll stay my distance from Emma if it's too soon"

"N-No your right. I don't think Emma is that type of girl. Plus its early and I`m tired. I`m sorry" Josephine replied before softly kissing her husband

"So how long do you and Emma are going to stop at the luncheon. Because me and Michael might whip up something for dinner while you two are out" Will quirked an eyebrow

"Well don't burn the house down like last time. That would be nice" Josephine smiled softly. Will then left to get changed while Josephine sat mulling her thoughts at the breakfast bar then lifted her head up to see Emma standing there

"I had a shower so I only need to get changed" Emma explained. Josephine gave a smile. How did she think Emma was the type to make a move on her husband and scolded herself for being so stupid

"Josephine?" Emma questioned her employee and Josephine snapped out of her thoughts

"Oh sorry Emma I was miles away" she gave a sharp laugh as Emma started to make her breakfast and the pair started to discuss the luncheon and which of Josephine`s friends would be attending. But somewhere in the back of Josephine`s mind she was a jealous person and that jealousy would come back to haunt her

"Michael?" Michael heard a shout and turned around to see his father standing there

"Would you mind helping me with the dinner?. Your mom and Emma have gone out to a luncheon and they won't be back for ages. I just thought it would be nice" Will explained to his eldest who nodded

"Sure dad. It is Sunday after all. I`m not doing anything" Michael then sloped back to the living area where Ruby was sat on the sofa listening to her IPod and Jacob was sat watching cartoons, Michael then jumped on the sofa next to his sister who shot him a dirty look

"Michael will you stop being immature" she rolled her eyes

"It's my job as your big brother to be immature" Michael grinned

"Say where is mom" Ruby glanced around the living area as she hadn't noticed her mom was there

"Oh she and Emma have gone to a luncheon dad said. He also said he wants me to help out with the dinner tonight" Michael replied

"Well let's hope that you don't burn the house down like you did last time" Ruby smirked

"Speaking of Emma what do you think of her?" Michael glanced at his sister

"Honestly" Ruby replied and Michael nodded "I think she is so annoying and I don't trust her one bit. That goodie goodie attitude she has doesn't work with me one bit. She`s playing a game"

"I think she`s kinda cool" Michael admitted

"That's probably because you have a crush on her" Ruby smirked

"I do not" Michael yelled "I just don't think people are as evil as you do Ruby. She might just be a nice person. I like her better than Jessica anyway"

"Yeah well that's probably because I liked her" Ruby replied "Why did she go anyway?"

"Think mom got rid of her for bringing men home too often. I don't think mom liked that" Michael replied

"Anyway yeah Emma. I`m going to make sure she is out of here before we leave for term time again in September. And then hopefully mom will find a home help that I actually get on with" Ruby replied

"Maybe mom knows about your smoking and the shop lifting and she picked someone that might have a good influence on you Rubes. I know you're my sister but sometimes you get away with murder!" Michael yelled before standing up and storming out of the room. Jacob looked around and glanced at his sister

"Just ignore Michael Jacob" Ruby muttered. She knew in her heart of hearts what really happened with her father and Jessica and that was why she didn't want it to happen again. She wanted her mom and dad to stay together, she had seen what her friends had gone through and Ruby was scared this could happen again. She sighed as she switched her IPod back on while Jacob carried on watching his cartoons and Will started preparing the vegetables for the main meal

"This is really nice!" Emma replied amazed as the two women stood in the country club that was hosting the luncheon

"Yes being married to Will sometimes does have its perks" Josephine smiled "Now lets me introduce you to some of our friends" She took Emma`s hand and took her to a group of two women and one male

"Josie!" the first woman smiled as she kissed Josephine

"Amanda" Josephine smiled "Emma this is Amanda and Layla two of my closest high school friends. And this is Walter their constant gay friend"

"Well look at you" Walter grinned "Aren`t you the pretty one" As Emma blushed

"Emma is my new home help" Josephine explained to the trio

"How are you enjoying working for Will" Layla looked sympathetic then stopped when Amanda nudged her in the ribs

"I`m fine so far" Emma admitted "I have only been there for two days though"

"Emma lets me introduce you to two more friends" Josephine dragged Emma away

"Poor girl" Walter clicked his tongue "I tell you if I had to work for Will and Josie I would run screaming for the hills. She doesn't know what she has got herself into"

"Now Walter that rumour about Will and Jessica might have only been a rumour" Amanda glared at him

"Josie seems ok with her so far" Layla murmured

"Just wait" Walter replied darkly as Josie returned

"I just left Emma chatting to the two twins Larrissa and Clarrisa" she beamed. The day wore on and Emma enjoyed herself but she was wondering if this grand lifestyle was for her after all. The day ended and Emma agreed to meet up with Amanda, Layla and Walter next week. The trio then left and Emma and Josephine made their way to the car

"So did you have fun" Josephine beamed. Emma nodded

"Amanda seems nice" she replied. Josephine stopped and she could feel herself go tense

"Nice" she growled "Oh she can be. But just watch her with if you get a boyfriend Emma, She will whip him away from is my advice to you for today"

"Ok…." Emma said slowly quite confused by Josephine's odd behaviour. The pair then headed into the car back to the mansion although Josephine`s words still rang in Emma's ears. Why did she hate Amanda so much and it seemed that the feeling was mutual

Next time

The main meal is served but what happens when Ruby innocently brings up Jessica at the family table. Meanwhile Emma questions Will about what really happened between him and Jessica however something happens which brings the whole situation into a different dimension

And done Hope you liked it. Now the next chapter won't be done for another week and so because next Monday I have to have another eye operation which means out of action for a few days. As soon as I can I'll try and write but until then all I can say is please review and update soon.


	5. Revelations and shocks!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hi everyone I am now back and ready to get back to writing. Hope you enjoy it!

Fighting Fate

Chapter five: Revelations and shocks!

(Emma and Josephine opened the door of the Schuester mansion and Emma sniffed the air)

"Ooh something smells good" the redhead grinned

"Oh Will said that he would make dinner for us while we were at the luncheon." Josephine had a small smile on her face as she spotted her husband from the kitchen their fight at the morning forgotten about

"I didn't think you would be back till later" Will said surprised

"Oh Amanda was being her annoying self again" Josephine sighed as she removed her wrap, Emma`s reaction could be seen plainly on her face

"I really don't understand this feud you have with Amanda" Will replied as he followed his wife into the dining area, Emma gone to freshen herself up

"Later Will" Josephine murmured "Ruby, Michael!" she shouted to her two eldest

"Michael helped with the salad as well" Will said proudly "We didn't burn the house down this time"

"That was a joke Will" Josephine sighed as Ruby and Michael entered the dining room

"I`m so hungry!" Ruby exclaimed "Good work dad" she grinned at her father as she surveyed the meal. Emma then hurriedly entered the dining area dressed in a light blue dress and Will slightly blinked however he wasn't the only one Michael was also looking dazed

"Sorry I`m late" Emma apologised as she took her seat at the table.

"That`s ok Emma" Josephine replied however she had noticed the look on her husband and sons faces and she wasn't happy about it. However she didn't want to make a scene so she dished the rice and salad out without comment. However someone else was…

"Mom" Ruby lifted her head up from the meat "What did ever happen to Jessica"

"Ruby" Michael warned his younger sister

"What. We promised no secrets. And I`m sure Emma would like to know" Ruby had a hint of a gleam in her eyes. Josephine lifted her fork down and was about to speak when all of a sudden Michael slammed his fork down and stood up

"Michael William Schuester sit down!" Josephine exclaimed

"No mom. Ruby seems to have it in for dad ever since Jessica left and to be honest I`m sick of it. Ruby you are my sister but you have crossed the line this time!" Michael exclaimed storming out of the room, Josephine following her son. Ruby side eyed the other two adults as she slid her plate and made her way out of the dining room

"I`m really sorry about that" Will apologised. Emma however stood still and glanced up at Will

"Tell me "she whispered "What did happen"

"I'm sorry" Will murmured confused

"This seems to be the elephant in the room and if I knew the real story then maybe I could understand. So please. Tell me everything" Emma replied. Will sighed as he took his wine and made his way into the living area as Emma followed and the pair sat on the sofa together

"Jessica went to the same boarding school as Ruby however she was in the last year when Ruby started there. However she knew Ruby due to them being in the same gymnastics class. When Ruby came home her first summer she said she knew a girl who would like to just do summer and maybe more as she had left school now. When she arrived Jessica was fine and the pair of us got on well. Josephine well not so much" Will sighed

"This all sounds fine. So what went wrong" Emma said confused

"It all happened one night when I was getting ready to go out with Josie. Jessica had been a bit more flirty over the last few weeks and I was starting to feel a bit uneasy" Will started to say as he started to go into details

_Will sighed as he fiddled with his tie in the mirror. However he could see Jessica staring at him in the mirror _

"_You look nice" the younger girl simply said. "Going somewhere nice" _

"_Just me and Josie are going to a black tie ball. I don't really want to go though. They aren't really my thing" Will sighed_

"_Well tell Josie the truth. She is your wife after all. I`m sure she will understand" Jessica said gently _

"_It's not that easy. Josie likes to be in control of everything and if something isn't just right she snaps. So I have to go with her and make sure that everything is ok" Will sighed. Jessica stood in silence _

"_I didn't realise things were so hard" she whispered "I-I`m sorry I was such a cow before hand. I didn't mean to" _

"_You didn't know" Will replied "I don't think I have ever told anyone this before. Well Michael and Ruby know but they don't tell anyone."_

"_I`m flattered that you thought me good enough to keep your secret" Jessica gave a small smile "Well if you think the right choice is to go then I understand. You know well enough" She then leant across and gave Will a hug. However Ruby gave the wrong moment to enter the room and she opened the door just as they were ending the hug. However Jessica and Will didn't see her and when the hug had ended Ruby had gone _

"_I better go. I thought I heard Jacob crying" she gave a small smile as she left the room. Will was then left again to his thoughts and he was currently thinking how different life would have been if he hadn't got married to Josephine. Sometimes he had a lot to content with that as for sure_

"So basically Ruby saw a misunderstanding. From the way she`s reacting you and Jessica had a full blown affair!" Emma exclaimed

"She told Josie about it and Josie flipped. Basically accused me of having an affair. Although I couldn't tell her that the only reason I was still married to her was because of her depression issues. So I didn't say anything and Josie more or less took that as an admission. The next day Jessica was gone and Ruby has been acting this way since then." Will took another sip of his wine

"I can understand your loyalty towards Josephine. I know myself I have seen signs that she could snap at any given moment. But if you have just explained…." Emma started to say

"I can't really" Will sighed "I mean I love Josie but sometimes some days I have what if moments. What if I hadn't married her? What if I hadn't been to that ball and saw her and saw someone else. What if…"

"Everyone has these moments. I have what if moments too. What if I hadn't got this job and had to stop in an empty apartment all my life. But the main thing is when you see Josephine do you feel the way you felt when you saw her for the first time" Emma replied

Will nodded "I do" he replied quietly

"Well that all that matters" Emma gave a small smile "I better get going. See if Josephine wants any help with Michael"

"Emma" Will glanced at Emma "Please don't say anything"

"I won't" she simply said

Will glanced at Emma as she exited the room and gave a heavy sigh. He had finally told someone the truth about what really happened that night however he hoped that Emma wouldn't tell anyone well not yet anyway. Somehow he would tell Josie and hoped that the mess wouldn't be too bad for him to clean up

Meanwhile upstairs Ruby was making a phone call

"Jessica" she smiled "Hi it's Ruby Schuester. Yes can you please come to the house sometime soon? I think someone has a few things that they need to tell you. No no everything is fine. I just think that the truth needs to come out that`s all.

Next time

Jessica arrives back in the family and Will finally tells Josephine the truth about what happened that night. However does that mean that his marriage is over or just on a break? Meanwhile Emma starts to question the truth behind the tale Will told her and wonders how much he told was real

And done. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up next Sunday however sometimes real life can get in the way. If you have any questions please put them in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter opening notes. So yeah anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done as quickly as I can. Sometimes however like I said real life can get in the way but hopefully I should have it done pretty soon


	6. Old faces return

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter six. Enjoy!

Fighting fate

Chapter six: Old faces return

"Doing anything nice today Michael?" Emma glanced at the younger boy who was sat at the kitchen table spooning up his cereals

"I don't think so" he paused "I might go outside and shoot a few hoops. I haven't done that since I returned home from boarding school"

"So now you are in your final year. What do you want to do when you leave next year" Emma smiled sitting opposite Michael

"I don't really know" Michael replied "I always wanted to teach basketball but I don't think mom and dad would approve. Somehow with the job dad has and mom`s lavish lifestyle…" Michael stopped talking for a moment and looked at Emma

"Somehow I don't think your dad would mind. He`s the type of person in my opinion who would listen to you" Emma replied "Just have a talk with them"

"Thanks Emma. You're really cool. I don't think any of the other home helps ever were interested in me or Ruby" Michael beamed

"What not even Jessica? I know she was Ruby`s friend but…" Emma started to say but was interrupted by a deep glare from Michael

"She was poison" he muttered

"Ok I won't talk anymore" Emma lifted her hands up in mock surrender just as Ruby entered the kitchen

"Morning. What a beautiful day it is today" she beamed pouring herself some orange juice

"Morning Ruby….." Emma said slowly as she sat down beside Emma

"I think I might hang out with a few friends today" she smiled. Emma was about to add something when the doorbell rang

"Emma would you go and answer that" Ruby replied. Michael was about to add something to his younger sister but Emma nodded standing up and made her way to the front door. Opening it her face went into a grimace confused

"I'm sorry can I help you…." She replied glancing at the black headed woman

"Yes I`m Jessica Ruby contacted me and" she started to say before Emma`s face grew pale

"So you're Jessica" she plainly said just as Ruby ran to the front door

"Jess!" she exclaimed hugging her old friend then taking her bags made her way into the house leaving Emma stood alone

"What in the world is she doing here…" Emma stood at the kitchen door listening to Will and Josephine talking

"I don't know" Will hissed "I haven't seen her since she left here"

"You have to be telling the truth this time Will!" Josephine hissed again before storming out of the kitchen not even noticing Emma too wrapped up in her anger. Emma then entered the kitchen where Will was sat crumpled at the kitchen table however after hearing Emma enter the kitchen he straightened up a little

"I`m assuming you know the news" he replied

"I answered the front door" Emma replied sitting beside Will. "Where is Jessica now" she replied

"In the living room. Josie said she was going out for a few hours to calm down but she did add she better be gone when she came back" Will sighed

"Will….." Emma said slowly "Maybe you should tell Josephine the truth about what happened. I know things will be rocky but at least she will know you didn't cheat and well isn't that better than nothing"

"Emma you don't know what she can be like"!" Will exclaimed surprising Emma

"So you aren't going to tell her. So what you are going to leave Josie?" she looked at Will

"Who said anything about breaking up? Me and Josie will make it through like we always do" Will shook his head "Anyway why do you think we will. You haven't even been in a serious relationship let alone married…" Will stopped what he was saying however the damage had been done

"I`m sorry" he whispered however Emma let up a sob and ran from the kitchen leaving Will alone. He hit the kitchen table and wondered how everything could have gone so wrong so suddenly

"Thank you Ruby" Jessica gave a smile to her friend as she handed her a cup of tea

"I mean I don't understand why everyone is getting so het up about everything. It was just a hug after all" Ruby shrugged her shoulders

"But I thought…" Jessica looked confused as she knew Ruby was the one who had told her mom about the alleged affair

"Jessica yes I know nothing went on but mom doesn't know that and neither does the new home help. And if it gets rid of her then I`m all for it" Ruby smirked. Jessica glanced at her friend and didn't really know who Ruby was anymore. Suddenly the pair heard a slam of the door and Jessica turned around to see Emma walking towards the sofa sobbing

"Oh I didn't know…" Emma stifled her tears

"I`ll go" Ruby replied "Jessica I hope you are still here when I return" she smiled as she picked up her jacket and headed towards the door leaving an awkward silence between the two home helps

"So you're the new home help" Jessica murmured quietly

"Yes but somehow I don't think I'll be here much longer" Emma sighed. Jessica gave her a confused look " I just kinda yelled at Will just there. I want him to tell Josie the truth"

"So you know everything" Jessica replied. Emma nodded

"However I'm kinda not believing Will`s story now. If he was telling the truth I`m sure he would want to tell Josephine now." Emma sighed

"Emma I know we haven't really met but everything Will told you is 100% truth. I have never been interested in Will. You see I`m gay" Jessica replied surprising Emma

"Really?" Emma said surprised "So…."

"I didn't know at the time but during the time I was here I was trying hard not to let it affect everything. When I left however I knew for definite I was." Jessica replied. Suddenly the door opened and Will walked in

"Will you need to tell Josephine everything you two are too great not to mess things up!" Jessica exclaimed. "I haven't a clue why Ruby is doing these things!"

"I know and I will when she gets home." Will smiled

"I'll leave you two alone" Emma offered

"Emma just wait a moment" Will glanced at her and she nodded. Emma waited in the hallway and a few moments later Will came back

"I`m sorry about everything I said before hand. Your right I should tell Josie and I am going to. But saying that about you not being in a professional relationship. No that was wrong" Will shook his head

"No you were right. I don't know nothing about being married. But my best friend is getting married soon so hopefully I will learn from her" Emma gave a small smile "I'll be back later this evening and I want you and Josie to have made up" She winked and Will gave a sharp laugh, Emma then left the house leaving Will on his own however something Emma had said had just struck a chord

"Maybe we need to catch up" Jessica voice was heard and breaking from his thoughts Will turned around and went back into the living room to catch up with Jessica

"So Will told Josie the truth" Emma smiled at Jessica who nodded

"At first Josie wasn't happy but now Will reassured her that he was just having a rough day and that he really does love her. The pair are just in there" Jessica hooked her thumb into the kitchen where the pair was looking lovingly at one another

"I`m glad" Emma nodded. Jessica giving her a sideways look "No really I am" Emma reassured her with a smile.

"Are you sure. Because I noticed you two and you were giving one another some flirty looks there. Now I know Josie and I know the commotion all this went on I honestly don't know what would happen if something did happen" Jessica replied "Just if you do have a crush on him find someone else for your own sanity" Jessica then walked out of the front door leaving Emma slightly confused. Was she hiding lingering feelings for Will or was Jessica just trying to make a mountain out of a mole hill…

Next time

To cement their relationship Will and Josephine decide to have a black tie ball and invite all their friends and family. However Jessica`s words are still ringing in Emma's ears and she refuses to go. Can an unlikely source manage to change Emma`s mind.

And done. Hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will probably be bit filler but it will be a fun filler chapter. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done again in a weeks' time.


	7. The ball

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter seven, Enjoy!

Fighting Fate

Chapter seven: The ball

"You two look happy this morning" Ruby raised an eyebrow as she poured herself some coffee

"I thought I told you, you were too young to drink coffee" Josephine glared at her daughter but she ignored the glare "Yes we are" she nodded smoothing Will`s shirt

"Me and your mother have decided to host a black tie ball this weekend to also cement our relationship back into the world. We have invited our friends and my work colleagues as well" Will added

"Can we invite people?" Michael replied "I mean friends"

"Sure" Will nodded and Michael grinned before getting up from the table and running into the living room

"Seems like someone has a crush" Josephine grinned just as Emma walked into the room

"Morning Emma" Josephine greeted the home help, Emma looked up and glazed eyed looked at the pair

"Oh sorry. Didn't sleep a wink last night." She apologised. Will looked confused

"Why?" Josephine glanced at her. Emma gulped she couldn't say it was because of what Jessica had told her after what had happened there would be a riot

"Oh just not sleeping well. Migraines" she explained and Josephine nodded

"I used to get migraines a lot then I got better. Maybe getting something will help" the older woman explained as Will got up off the table and softly kissed Josephine

"I'll tell Mark about the ball tonight" he explained as he made his way to work, Josephine heading upstairs to check on Jacob and to herself get ready for the luncheon. Emma then headed into the living area where Michael was playing on his IPad

"Say what was wrong with you at the breakfast table?" Michael questioned her

"Oh I have a headache. I don't think I want to go to this ball of your mom and dads. I hardly know anyone and it will be really awkward" Emma lied. Really she didn't want to make sure that her feelings weren't a mirage but they were real

"You gotta come though!" Michael protested "I mean I really want you to" he slightly blushed when he said that and Emma glanced once at the younger Schuester

"Do you have a crush on me!" she said slowly

"Maybe" Michael fiddled with his thumbs "I mean you're really cool and you helped me a lot and…"

"Michael I was only being friendly" Emma gave a small smile "Beside I don't think we would work out" The younger boy looked hurt but he nodded and gave a small smile

"However I will attend the ball. You changed my mind and maybe it will be fun" Emma smiled and Michael smiled back. Emma knew that seeing Will would be hard but she also knew that he and Josephine were happy together and she wouldn't do anything to risk hurting that marriage.

"You look nice Emma" Amanda smiled. Layla couldn't make it to the ball because she had prior commitments

"Thanks" Emma blushed slightly. She had decided to wear a long blue dress that she Ruby and Josephine had seen when they had gone out shopping together

"Oh there is Walter!" Amanda smiled as she crossed across to her gay friend. Emma stood there holding a glass when all of a sudden she saw Will crossing across to join her and she needed something to occupy her mind so she glanced across at Ruby who was dancing with two of her friends

"Having a good time" Will said smoothly and Emma jumped slightly

"Yes" she replied "How are you?" she replied

"Me and Josie were just chatting to my friend Mark. Maybe you two should meet" Will replied

"Yeah sure" Emma nodded. Anything to keep her mind occupied however she jumped when Will slipped his arm into hers to take her to Mark and Josie. People were glancing at her and Will however Emma ignored the whispers as the pair crossed the room together

"Mark this is Emma the home help I was telling you about. Emma this is Mark my partner in the firm" Will explained as he dropped his arm from Emma's

"Pleased to meet you" Mark softly kissed her cheek and Emma blushed. On first impressions he was handsome

"Nice to meet you" Emma smiled softly. "Why don't we go and talk" she offered as the pair crossed the room again leaving Will and Josie alone

"If we can matchmake those two then maybe Emma will have someone to occupy her time" Josephine replied

"Huh" Will replied as he was glancing at the two and not paying attention "Yeah it would be nice" he replied "Emma deserves someone. However I don't know if Mark is the right one"

"You were happy enough for the pair to meet" Josephine murmured

"Not really" Will sighed .Josie glanced at her husband and knew trouble was brewing.

"I'll go and talk to Ruby and Michael" she replied as she crossed the room, her head bowed and a million things were running through her mind. Should she let go of Will before she was pushed into doing so or should she just trust her husband and that he was concerned for Emma because of Mark`s past as an womanizer, Josie wasn't too sure about things

"So you help out at Will and Josie`s" Mark grinned

"Well only for the summer. Then who knows" Emma sighed "They both mean well but sometimes I don't know if they are coming or going. So how long have you known Will?"

"Since we have been at school together. I know that he can be a bit of a brooding figure but that`s part of his charm I think. Surprised when he was the first of us to get married" Mark added

"Did you ever want to get married?" Emma replied interested

"I haven't met the right girl yet. When I do I will know" Mark replied. Amanda then crossed across and greeted the pair

"Mark hi" she glowered and Emma could sense an tension between the pair

"Amanda" Mark replied "How are things treating you these days"

"I don't know how you can come into this room knowing how many people you have treated wrongly. Emma stay away from him" she glared

"We were just having a friendly chat" Emma protested. Amanda then shot one look at Mark then bolted

"That was weird!" Emma commented

"We used to date. However she got too possessive so I broke things off. Amanda gets like that sometimes" Mark smiled

"Mmm" Emma added remembering something Josie had said about Amanda and that she wasn't to be trusted. Mark then stood up

"You're going already" Emma was disappointed

"Work in the morning. However I would like you to have my number" Mark got out a card and handed it to Emma "Call me if you would like another date" he winked as he walked away leaving Emma alone with the card. She tucked it into her clutch bag and a few moments later Josie appeared

"Oh Emma there you are. Look we have to talk about something" she added grabbing Emma`s hand and taking her to the seating area where luckily there wasn't anyone sitting there

"I didn't tell you this about Mark." She started to say

"Yes he used to date Amanda he told me" Emma added

"Before that. He used to date me. This was before I met Will. We were at the same high school together and we got together pretty young but you know how it is. However when we started getting serious he got a job in another country and so we had to part ways. My shock when six months later he turns up working at the same company Will was working at, we started dating a few months before that, with Amanda on his arm," Josephine stopped to pause for breath

"You knew Amanda as well" Emma looked surprised

"She was also in the same year but tormented us two. So yeah I was pretty surprised and also quite betrayed as well. Not by Mark we had broken up but by Amanda." Josephine replied

"Mom" Josephine heard a voice and she turned around to see Ruby there. Josephine headed off to tend to her daughter leaving Emma alone. Maybe Mark had also hidden secrets that she didn't know anything about and that scared her.

Next time

Emma agrees to meet Mark for a date despite her growing concerns, meanwhile Will tries to make sure his anger doesn't come out when he learns about Emma`s date with Mark. Meanwhile Michael makes a decision about maybe becoming a basketball coach

And done. The next chapter will again be a bit more filler but then we are coming to the good stuff. So yeah please review and I should have the next chapter done as quickly as I can.


	8. Tension starts to build up

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter eight. Like I said before hand this chapter will be more of a filler one but after this chapter the tension should kick up a notch. Anyway enjoy!

Fighting fate

Ch 8: Tension starts to build up

"Hi Will" Mark greeted his partner as Will entered the office "I didn't see you much last night?"

"N-no I was trying to make sure me and Josie made a good impression. You and Emma seemed to have hit it off though" Will added and Mark wasn't sure if he was being snarky or not so he decided to ignore it

"Yeah we did. In fact I gave her my number before I left. However she hasn't rung me yet" Mark looked sad

"Well you never know" Will added as an afterthought but somewhere he was kinda glad that Emma hadn't rung Mark. Suddenly Mark`s cellphone started to ring and he glanced at it uncertainly

"Pick it up" Will urged his friend and Mark glanced at the phone again before pressing the answer button

"Emma hi" he replied and Will could feel his heart sink "How are you" A few minutes passed before Mark answered Emma

"Yes I can do that. This Saturday will be fine. I'll pick you up. Bye" Mark then pressed the cancel button and glanced at Will

"That was Emma. She wants to go out Saturday night so I said yes. Do you think I did the right thing?" Mark glanced at Will uncertainly who then sighed and then nodded

"Yes" he replied "Just treat her well though. I know that she isn't like the type of girls that you go though and I don't want her to get hurt"

"I won't" Mark promised and something about what Mark was saying Will knew was right. The 2 partners looked at one another and then Mark grasped Will`s hand

"I guess we should get going on some paperwork" Mark replied as he walked to the photocopier however Will was realising that maybe he wasn't as happy about Mark and Emma dating then he was saying. He knew he shouldn't but something about the situation made him uneasy however he shrugged that off as Mark`s background wasn't the best however he trusted his friend to do the right thing. Running his hands through his hair he decided to go to the coffee machine to get him and Mark a cup of coffee when he realised his phone was vibrating and he realised it was from Emma

"Hey. Mark asked me out., so maybe I might be in a `proper` relationship soon heh. I'll talk at home`

Will sighed. He hoped that what he had said to Emma in their argument about her not having a proper relationship was having some impact on her dating Mark. Sometimes he rued saying that to Emma and wished he had never said it

"I would go with the blue one" Ruby glanced at the two tops in Emma`s hand

"Me too" Josephine nodded "Along with the brown skirt it brings out the colour in your eyes"

"Ok I'll go with that!" Emma grinned as she placed the other top in the wardrobe and then Ruby and Josephine sneaked out of the room so that Emma could get ready. Creeping down the stairs they were surprised to see Will pacing the living room

"Waiting for someone" Josephine glanced at her husband as Ruby headed into the kitchen

"No. Just that Michael suggested about wanting to maybe be a basketball coach when he left school. I mean there isn't nothing wrong with that but I just thought he would go in my footsteps that's all" Will sighed

"Maybe he will change his mind. You know how people can get an idea and then change their mind" Josephine glanced at Will who nodded

"Yeah your right" he sighed "Also I`m a bit concerned about Mark. I don't want him to hurt Emma"

"Emma is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Josephine raised an eyebrow at her husband but was then interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Josephine went to answer it and came back with Mark

"Emma not ready yet" Mark fiddled with his tie and glanced down at the bunches of flowers in his hand

"No but don't worry she should be ready soon" Josephine smiled at her husband's partner. Suddenly footsteps were on the stairs and Emma appeared dressed in a sharp blue top and a knee length brown skirt with heeled shoes to match. All three eyes were on her however Will lingered on her a little bit too long something that Josephine noticed but she ignored it. Mark was too busy glancing at her to notice the look and handed Emma the flowers

"Thanks Mark. These are lovely" Emma beamed as she put her jacket on her shoulders

"Don't be too late" Josephine winked as Emma blushed and Mark gave a nervous laugh. The pair then departed out of the house leaving Will and Josephine alone

"I noticed that look" Josephine warned her husband "I know things with Jessica aren't what they seemed now but I haven't forgotten William" she warned her husband as she walked out of the living room, Will just sighed. He knew what Josie meant but sometimes he felt a bit too pulled in by her and sometimes he just wanted to be free,

"Dad!" he heard a voice and turned around to see Ruby standing there "Will you help me with this crossword" she handed Will a magazine and Will nodded, Ruby sitting on the side of the sofa and glancing at the crossword with her father

"Thanks for a wonderful evening" Mark smiled at Emma as they stood outside the Schuester house "I was however wondering if you would like to come back to mine for a nightcap. I don't think Will and Josie will know that you came home and then changed your mind"

"Mark I-I can't. Not yet anyway" Emma replied "I mean the date was lovely but I don't think I am quite ready to do that" she blushed while speaking but Mark nodded. He was disappointed but he understood

"I understand" he replied. "Call me next week and we will arrange another date" He smiled as he softly kissed Emma and then slowly walked away, Emma glancing at his protruding back. She sighed running her hands through her hair and then slowly walked into the Schuester household however was surprised to see Will was the only one up

"Couldn't sleep" Emma replied and Will tuned around

"I thought you and Mark would be still out" he replied

"Yeah well he asked me to go back to his apartment but I couldn't. Not yet anyway" Emma replied playing with her fingers and then glancing up at Will "I mean he isn't the womanizer I have heard about but things don't seem right…." She trailed off as she watched Will glance at her intently

"I mean I am going to keep seeing him though" she added "But he might not be the right guy for me"

"And who might that be" Will replied looking straight at Emma who slightly gulped. The tension between the pair could be felt however the tension was broken with Michael walking into the room

"Oh hey Emma. Did you have fun on your date? I just came down for a drink" Michael replied ignoring his father

"I did thank you Michael" Emma replied, Michael went into the kitchen and Emma glanced at Will

"What happened with you two?" she replied curiously

"He told me about being a basketball coach and I basically said I don't want him to so we kinda argued and now we aren't speaking." Will sighed

"Yeah I said that maybe he should speak to you about that" Emma added and Will looked at her half surprised and half annoyed

"Anyway I better go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning" Emma added as she walked upstairs Will glancing after her. Somewhere along the lines he knew they needed to speak things out before they did something that they both regretted but maybe he should also have a word with Michael as well. Maybe being a basketball coach wasn't as bad as he thought it would be

Next time

Will speaks to Michael and the pair make an agreement about Michaels plans to be a basketball coach. Meanwhile Emma and Mark make a decision about where they are going in their relationship and Josephine shares her worries about Will to Layla

And done. Hopefully the next chapter should be done next week around the same time however I have another eye op Wednesday so depends on how my eyes have healed by Sunday or not. Hopefully I should have it done if not should be sometime the week after so please review!


	9. Choosing the right path

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone I`m back!. This feels like a proper show lol with the hiatus`s but I'm back now. This one will probably be a sequence into the next chapter so not much will happen in this one.

Fighting fate

Chapter nine: Choosing the right path

"You look stressed" Layla looked sympathetic as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Josie who sipped it gratefully

"I couldn't talk to Amanda. You know what she is like she would only blame me for taking Will back" Josie sighed "But you. You see the good in everyone"

"Wait. Have you and Will had another row?" Layla glanced at her friend who shook her head

"Not yet. But I know we will eventually. He`s drifting away Lay like he was before hand however then I know nothing happened" Josie replied

"But…" Layla pressed her friend

"This time feels different. And I don't think anything has yet but there`s enough time. And the problem is do I stay and fight for him and risk putting Ruby and Michael through more stress. Or do I just let him go" Josie sighed an heavy sigh

"You know you're the only one who can answer that question. But maybe speak to Will about it before you both decide. He does love you, you know" Layla had a smile on her face and Josie nodded

"And I don't blame Emma for any of this. She has been such a doll through the summer. But she and Will sometimes I just look at them and wonder if I ever did the right thing marrying Will." Josie shook her head "I gotta stop thinking like this!" she exclaimed as Layla grasped her hand

"Talk to Will" she repeated to Josie who nodded

"I will" she replied "Anyway how are things with you. Met anyone yet"

"No" Layla shook her head "I don't get much time to meet people now with my job"

"Well that has to be changed. Why don't us two go out next week and go out like we used to. And I'll invite Amanda too…" Josie pulled a face

"You don't have to" Layla replied. She knew how much Amanda and Josie didn't get alone despite Amanda being Layla`s friend, However Josie shook her head

"I suppose I gotta bury the hatchet one day. So might as well be next week" she shot a smile towards Layla who wasn't sure if Josie was faking the smile or not so she just nodded and drank her coffee, the two women sitting in silence. Josie`s cellphone then went off and she went to the bathroom to answer it leaving Layla sat on her own

"Dad?" Will turned around and saw Michael standing there "Are you busy?"

"N-no just doing some paperwork. Is it about basketball?" Will glanced at his son who slightly backed away

"It was but I swear I`m ok if you don't want me to. I'll go to college and get my grades and become part of the company like you and your father was" Michael was rambling but then was interrupted by Will lifting his hand up

"I got some advice from someone who changed my mind. I guess when I was younger all I ever wanted to do was to become a football coach but my father squashed that dream. Said I had to join the company and because I was afraid I did. But all my life I was always what if and I don't want you to think the same thing. So I give you my blessing to go and manage basketball." Will smiled at his son whose face was slightly shocked but was also happy.

"W-who" he whispered. He wasn't expecting this, his father never backed down

"Doesn't matter" Will replied. "Now go before I change my mind" he smiled as Michael ran across and hugged his father before running back upstairs whooping. Will gave a small smile before returning to the paperwork

"Good work" he heard a voice and turned around to see Emma walking into the living area

"How long have you been there" he said surprised

"Long enough. Enough to let you know you took my advice. You won't regret it. Michael will make you proud" Emma smiled

"I just didn't want him going through life hating me like I did my father. We haven't spoken for years" Will sighed

"I better get going. Me and Mark have another date tonight." Emma replied

"That`s" Will counted on his hands

"Three in a week. Yes I know. But I enjoy his company and he enjoys mine." Emma replied

"Emma" Will started to say "Forget it" he replied. "You just go and have fun. "He replied as Emma glanced at him confused but then walked out of the living room upstairs. However Will gripped the piece of paper he was holding in his hands and crumpled it up a hurting in his heart. Sometimes he wondered how his life would have been if he had just made the right choices and picked the right path.

"Mark" Emma glanced at Mark as they walked out of the restaurant arm in arm "Do you think I could come back to your apartment…" she blushed slightly and bit her lip as Mark glanced at her

"Are you sure" he replied "I mean" he added slightly and Emma nodded "Well yeah sure" he smiled "Do you need to ring Will and Josie"

Emma shook her head "Both aren't stupid. I'm sure they will pick up on the signs if I`m not home tonight" There was a defiance from Emma shining through tonight

"Well ok then" Mark was confused but he knew that he wasn't going to rush Emma. The pair walked through the streets before they hailed a cab and then rode home together in silence, Mark paying the cabbie and then opening the door to his apartment.

"I'll make us a drink first" Mark offered opening the door to his cupboards "Tea ok" he shouted to Emma however there was no response. Assuming that meant a yes Mark made one tea and one coffee and then walked back into the living area

"I didn't know how you liked your tea so I made it milky…." Mark started to say but was left open mouthed by the sight of no Emma at all. Just an empty sofa and ruffled cushions were the only sign Emma had been there at all Meanwhile Emma was running down the streets grasping her cellphone as on it read this message

**Can you get home quick. Mom and dad have had another row and mom has stormed out. I really think she`s lost it this time **

**M. **

"I need to be there for the kids" Emma thought as she opened the door to the Schuester mansion quickly and walked into the house.

"What happened?" Emma glanced at Michael who was sat at the kitchen table holding Jacob who looked as if he had been crying. "And where is Will?"

"I don't know but all I know is that mom stormed out of the house and then a few minutes later dad asked me to look after Jacob and he also stormed out. I don't know if he`s gone to look for mom but" Michael trailed off as he glanced up at Emma

"Michael can you look after Jacob, There is something I need to do" Emma added

"Yeah sure but Emma…" Michael started to say but Emma interrupted the boy

"Good" she replied as she got up and walked to the front door closing it behind her. What Michael was about to say was not to go looking for either of his parents but Emma didn't know that. Michael just hoped that she knew what she was doing. Emma however knew exactly where Will would be. Ever since the ball she knew there was a special place there in Will`s heart and so Emma went straight for the hotel. Meanwhile Josie went straight for Layla`s apartment and knocked once as Layla answered the door

"Josie?" she said puzzled wrapping her wrap around her

"I made up my mind" Josie nodded "Me and Will its over" she gave a slight sob as Layla hugged her friend "So could I stay for a few days"

"Of course!" Layla exclaimed as she let Josie into the apartment.

Next time

Emma and Layla hear the full story from both Will and Josie and then comes a final decision. Also Emma comes clean to Mark over her disappearance causing Mark to also make a decision

And done. Sorry about the open endness of it as I said this will sequence into the next chapter. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done next week. The week after though might be a bit late as I am going away for the weekend.


End file.
